mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Fanon:Eiko Tsukinami
Eiko Tsukinami is a young teenage girl raised in isolation and currently one of the leading members of the No-Names community. Appearance Known by others as an "Eternal Beauty", Eiko is an extremely beuatiful young girl with long silver hair and blue eyes. She was born with porceline skin that can be easily sunburned. Personality Eiko is an extremely calm and collected young girl. She is often tired and will sleep whenever neccessary (sometimes when it isn't). In a nutshell, she sleeps a lot. She hates noisy people and this is often the cause of her anger, as she is a short tempered individual and has a pathological hatred of being ignored by others and will go to extreme lengths to make her presence known. She also has trouble understanding human morality, and, despite her genius intellect, speaks in short, terse sentences and in a third-person perspective. Not knowing much about the normal world, she is rather air-headed, thus easily forgets some things; for example, quickly forgetting who Black Rabbit is, despite her giving her a long introduction at their first meeting. Eiko doesn't really have anything that she's super into, but she's the type who will get really worked up about the person she loves. The only interest she has continued to like over a long period of time is board games. She is playful and often teases others to the point of having to be told by others to stop. Though while relaxed in most cases, her worries make her transparent. In the past she was, generally, uninterested in what activities her siblings would participate in. However, that did not mean that she would not join in on their games from time to time. Her issues with her temper have been around since a relatively young age. Due to her ability, her presence was quite weak until she learned how to control it, often leading to people ignoring her unintentionally, causing her to fear the possibility that she may disappear permanently. With this fact, she would react shy and scared whenever someone would mention not being able to notice her at first. Despite this, however, Eiko is quite the opposite of what she outwardly displays. In the past, Eiko was very timid and was deathly afraid of what others thought about her. Because of her history of always being picked on, Eiko tends to suffer from low self esteem. At times where she has felt others mistreat her, she'd often run away in a panic and tried to hide. She cares very much for her comrades as they have gone out of their way to make her feel that she belongs. Powers and Abilities *'Unknown': Eiko's main Gift is currently unknown, as when Shiroyasha appraised her Gift along with Asuka, Yō and Izayoi using Gift Cards, the Fragments of Laplace could not ascertain hers or Izayoi's ability. What is known of her ability though is that it grants her abilities related to her eyes. **'Concealing Eyes' (目を隠す Me o Kakusu): Eiko's ability to "Hide One's Eyes". She can divert perception towards objects and people within 2 meters of herself, rendering them invisible. Conversation while hidden also won't be heard by outsiders. Physical contact, however, breaks the effect, so it isn't useful in very crowded places. Along with this vulnerability, if a person outside the 2 meter bubble is familiar with someone being concealed, her power will not be as strong. Eiko's ability works more when preventing people from recognizing those being hidden, rather than making them unable to be seen. She has practiced to control her ability perfectly so she won't disappear all of a sudden. Her ability also allows her to conceal her own memories. **'Stealing Eyes' (目を盗む Me o Nusumu): Eiko second power is the "Stealing Eyes" ability, which allows her to read the target's mind by making eye contact with them. She is also able to speak to animals using her eye ability. However, even though she is able to understand animals, the animals cannot understand her because to them, she still speaks human language. **'Deceiving Eyes' (目を欺く Me o Azamuku): Eiko possesses a power known to "deceive one's eyes". It can change what people around her perceive and show them something different, but she can only use it on herself, means she cannot change appearances of others etc. Her power limits itself to only being able to transform her into living beings that she has actual contact with. To be able to use her ability, she must know one's looks, voice, and smell. Her ability cancels out if she is inflicted with physical pain. The reason she needs to feel pain in order to cancel out her power is because "pain" reminds her of herself, just like remembering something or someone transforms her into that person. **'Drawing Eyes' (目をうばう Me o Ubau): This ability, known as Drawing Eyes or Snatching Eyes, can draw peoples' attention, regardless of their preferences in tastes or interests. She is also able to tell where and how to focus a person's attention. The maximum range and power of her ability is quite large, as she is seen attracting the attention of an entire city despite being locked indoors within a facility. Later on, she demonstrates better control of her ability, able to remotely direct people's attention away from herself. **'Focusing Eyes' (目を凝らす Me o Korasu): This ability has the power to perceive objects and details that are far away from an aerial view. **'Awakening Eyes' (目を醒ます Me o Samasu): This ability gives her the power to remake her body into one that she finds to be her "ideal". However, this puts a large strain on her mind, and as a result of this, she often forgets things. **'Favoring Eyes:' (目をかける Me wo Kakeru) Such ability allows her to project thoughts and memories to others, which she refers to as "the power of caring". **'Opening Eyes' (目を覚ます Me o Samasu): This ability is known as the "Opening Eyes", which allows her to be immortal and to transform into a cyber-being. After regaining her human form as Eiko, she is able to send her consciousness into electronic devices and control them as her cyber-self did, as long as there is a wireless port. While using this power, her body temporarily loses its consciousness. Her ability also got rid of her illness, which restricted her, due to her wish of having a body that would not require sustenance or sleep. **'Locking Eyes' (目を合わせる Me o Awaseru): Eiko has a power known as the "Locking Eyes" ability. It allows her to temporarily stop the movement of whoever meets her gaze. It is not as complete as she is not able to turn people into stone, but can paralyze them for a short amount of time. As the series progresses, however, she is able to turn people into stone, but it would cause too much of a strain to her body for her to make use of it. History Eiko was born to Gingko Tsukinami and Yukio Tsukinami. She had several elder siblings whom she looked up to. She described her early years vividly, something which she often doesn't do, and states that it was "perfect". However, when she was about five years old, her whole world turned upside down. She exhibited her Gift for the first time, paralyzing one of the servants after seeing her memories and than disappeared in thin air. Since than, her parents acted cold to her and locked her in her room most of the time, only letting her out on the days where she didn't use her ability. She stated that she could "see" their memories and saw that her father and her mother were both cheating on eachother. When she tried telling them, thinking it to be a "good deed", her father only slapped her without hesitation and her mother screamed at her. No matter how much she tried, no one would believe her. Because she was always treated cautiously by those around her, she harbored a strong desire to "disappear." When she was trapped in her room, she remembered playing board games, such as, as she calls them, "Cards", "Dice", and "Chocolate". However, she was actually referring to "Solitair", "Knock Out", "Chess". Sometimes, Izayoi Sakamaki, her cousin, would come and play with her. She would refer to him as "Iza", and sometimes even her Fiance, due to her watching TV shows where the cousin of the main protagonist is often their Fiance. Izayoi first met Eiko at a party that Eiko's family was hosting. But, like most social events, she wasn't allowed to exit her room except to go to the library, since it wasn't close to where the party was being held. Izayoi felt bored, so he advantured upstairs, only to bump into a girl (Eiko), without realizing immediately that she was there, prompting him to think that she was a ghost, which made her cry. He thought that if he didn't manage to amuse her, he would die. Hence, he showed her his ability, throwing a rock outside of her room's window, only to explode upon contact with the ground. Eiko was bullied a lot at school and so became distrustful of other people. Trivia *Eiko means "Eternal Child". *According to the epilogue in Episode 4, Eiko is diagnosed with delirium (specifically hypoactive delirium) which is exhibited throughout the entire series: **She has difficulty paying attention to her surroundings or following others as they speak. This is evident as Izayoi constantly tells her to stop spacing out. Another example is her mother's frustration with her (Eiko's) lack of empathy. *She has pyrophobia: the fear of fire. *It is speculated that she may have a type of Impulsive Control Disorder (ICD) which is a class of psychiatric disorders characterized by impulsivity – failure to resist a temptation, an urge, an impulse, or the inability to not speak on a thought. *Eiko has no preferred tastes regarding food, but if she was asked to name her "favorite" food, she would name Izayoi's favorite food, because any food that brings Izayoi happiness is a food she appreciates. *Eiko would not sacrifice Izayoi if it was between him and her parents. *She and Izayoi attended the same middle school. *Eiko can probably cook a few simple meals. *She is afraid of snakes, and can't swim. *Izayoi finds Eiko very cute, and has stated that he thinks she is the cutest girl he has ever met.